Winter Sky
by Arianna Greenleaf1
Summary: Rated R for Eventual Chapter,title changed from The Barrons to Winter sky for reason I can't remember, I still don't have a Summery, just R&R its got lots of Legolas!!
1. Winter Star

Disclaimer: I own Nothing, Quite Seriously if you sue me you will get exactly that! Nothing! Oh, Wait I do own something, if you want my Car you can have it. Because I sure as heck don't want it. CFN~  
  
A/N: I wrote this after reading a scene from The Return of the king. But, so you know some of you may or may not have seen the opening scene for this Story. It Dose happen in Return of the king. But, it is in an Unedited Version an freind owns. So, you most likely won't find that copy of Return of the King on the Shelf. Most likely people don't wanna see poor Poor Pretty boy Elf get his Ass Whupped.  
  
The Barrons By, Arianna Greenleaf  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been one misstep not something one would associate with the sure footed Legolas. He had taken one step back to far and the next thing he knew he was pitching backwards and downwards with nothing to break his fall but sharp rocks and Snow. When he hit the bottom there was pain but, not pain he couldn't bear. What came though after his hitting the bottom was the orc. It leapt after him and landed with no problem. It stalked towards him and pulled its sword.  
  
"Where is the ring?" It growled.  
  
This was the last thing Legolas remembered clearly and now...  
  
He lay there in the freezeing snow, his body broken and bloody. If pain were a feeling he was definitly feeling it now. He hadn't given in though that was a plus. It didn't cheer him up any because he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach if he still had a Stomach that it would be of no avail for he was positive he would now die here alone. There was an odd rushing sound in his ears as deaths cold hand moved slowly clouser until he heard something a long ways off. It sounded as if someone were calling his name. How Fasinating, He could feel hands upon his clothes trying to bring him back to where he was leaveing his body. He didn't want to go back he wanted to stay forever. But, Slowly achingly slow he opened his eyes to see Aragorn watching him with concern. His freind his compaion sense then begining of this failed mission to Morodor. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. He could still feel the coldness of death tugging at him. But Death was Momentaraly distracted by pain as Aragorn picked him up. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as pain ripped up his spine. He had a feeling that was not a good thing.  
  
"Just stay with me Legolas!" Aragorn snapped forecably as he began walking though the knee deep snow. "GIMLI!" he yelled  
  
Legolas opened his eyes again and took a deep breath and tried to talk but he couldn't the pain was to great. He could feel the tug of death at his eyes it was telling him to just close his eyes and let it be at that. Let it all end at that. It would be over no more Pain, no more suffering, no more being Alone....That was Deaths mistake he wasn't alone. He had Aragorn and Gimli. He wasn't alone yet. And that was what made him fight on to stay alive. To stay in the Relm of the liveing, to not join his ancestors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn moved rapidly as one could through knee deep snow. He couldn't figure out how this could of happened. It had been forced to turn his back for one second to deal with an Orc. When his eyes had settled again on the spot where Legolas had been standing the Elf was gone. There were a ton of Orcs standing at the edge of the cliff and he had quickly dispatched them. He kept trying to get some answer to of where Legolas had gotton to but, they would just laugh and die. They had had the Orcs dispatched in short order and he had called to Gimli.  
  
"You Seen Legolas?" He asked his freind.  
  
The Dwarf looked to the same place he had noteing he was gone. "I don't know." he said quietly.  
  
Aragorn walked slowly along studying the snow that led to the cliff face. He looked down the cliff face. He could see broken branches and shifted snow. "Oh, no." He said.  
  
Gimli raced up and looked down as well not seeing anything of concern. "What is it?"  
  
"He fell I think." Aragorn responded and began inspecting the cliff face to find away down.  
  
With in minutes he and Gimli were both standing in snow upto there waists and not making much progress on finding there freind. They had found the point where the Elf had finally come to rest. There was alot of blood in the snow and it was fresh. They had followed the drag marks further into the canyon looking for him.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" Gimli screamed.  
  
Aragorn looked at him then agreed if Legolas was concious prehaps the elf would hear them and call for help. It was a futile hope but one could hope. " LEGOLAS!" He added his voice to the deadly silence of falling snow.  
  
He saw the orc first it appeared to be hunched over something. Probably eating one of its comrades. Aragorn was sickened and pulled his sword. He was going to run the bloody orc through and chop it into a zillion peices. And thats when he saw the hair. It was mostly blood soaked but there was no mistaking it. He lost it. He hacked into the orc like a blind man. Ripping and chopping it until it didn't move at all.  
  
He then turned to his freind and nearly lost what little he had eaten that day. He kneeled in the snow and sighed softly. "Oh, Legolas." He whispered.  
  
"Legolas, can you hear me?" he asked.  
  
He placed a hand near his freinds mouth and felt the shakey exhalation. He turned his head and wiped the stray tears falling down his cheeks. "Come on freind, open yer eyes." He whispered hopeing that the elf would wake up. There was no such luck the elf remained still.  
  
"Legolas?" He said.  
  
It seemed to go in slow motion as the elf slowly opened his eyes and his glazed eyes focused on his. He watched it seemed he saw something in those pain filled eyes. He was slowly clawing his way back out of the tunnel that lead to the end.  
  
"Just Stay with me, Legolas!" He snapped placeing his hands gently under him and picking him up. He watched his eyes shut tight for a second and his breathing became labored.  
  
"GIMLI!" He screamed for the Dwarf he started hikeing through the snow.  
  
The Dwarf came wadeing through the snow looking like a snowman. Covered from head to foot with snow. He stopped at the sight before him. "Is he?"  
  
"Not, yet." Aragorn responded. "We need to get him up and out now!" He said looking up the cliff face. "But, how?"  
  
Gimli looked up to and shook his head. "We can't get up there with him."  
  
Aragorn nodded and looked down the canyon. "Will have to go this way." He said calmly.  
  
Gimli looked at Legolas who was just stareing blankly upwards the only sign of life in the Elf was the slow rise and fall of his cheast. "He won't make it that long." He finally said.  
  
Aragorn nodded and sighed looking up. "Well, maybe the horses could get down here." He said.  
  
Gimli nodded. "Maybe." He said.  
  
Aragorn whisteled calling to the two horses. The Brown one appeared first and looked down then slowly began making its way down the cliff face. Shortly after Legolas's horse followed it. "Well, that worked." Aragorn said in surprise.  
  
Gimli nodded and as the horses made there way down to the bottom of the Cliff he walked foreward and grabbed the reigns. "Now, what?" he asked.  
  
Slowly Aragorn placed Legolas on the white horses back and climbed up behind him. "Either get on or...walk.." He said to Gimli. "I'm going for the nearest villige!!" He shouted and urged the horse in a run through the snow.  
  
Gimli stared after the vannishing horse and then with some trouble climbed aboard the horse and urged it after Aragorn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The blond hair girl lifted her head and the sound of Hoofbeats. She looked into the blinding snow holding her hammer tightly. She had been sent out into the storm to bust the ice covering the fountain and retreave water. She watched silently only able to hear the labored breathing of two very tired horses making there way through the snow. She nearly dropped her bucket.  
  
The Horses Snorted at her and looked like it was covered in a sheer sheet of ice. She looked up over the head of the horse and made out the form of its rider. Or what looked like its rider. The Rider was slumped foreward and barley on the horse. And then suddenly another horse appeared it was Brown and caked with Snow as well.  
  
"Aragorn whats going on?" The rider of it asked.  
  
"You Girl!" Said a voice from atop the white horse. "Where's there a docter?"  
  
She blinked and took a step back. "uh..I..uh."  
  
" Hurry we don't have time for this!" The Man cried suddenly swinging off the horse leaving the slumped form behind.  
  
"Arago.." The form on the horse gasped.  
  
"Easy Legolas were getting help, just hold on." The man said. "Now, girl a Docter now!" he snapped at her.  
  
She blinked and nodded. "Follow me!" She said and turned and darted through the snow.  
  
The Man followed her leading his horse and talking soothingly to the being on the horses back.  
  
She reached the docters cottage and banged on the door loudly. The door creaked open slowly an old lady looked out. " It better be mightly important like a king dyeing to draw me out of bed at this hour Elf." She cackeled.  
  
"Men, these Men need help Lady Sinstar." She said breathing heavily. The Old lady looked past the girl and eyed the Man standing holding the horse one hand supporting the other man on horseback.  
  
"Arianna you know the master doesn't serve those who are not part of the villige!" Lady Sinstar snapped and started to shut the door.  
  
"Hold, good lady.." The Man called from his postion. " Please we beg of your services."  
  
The old lady eyed him. "Who are you, I won't serve someone I do not know!" She snarled looking quite angery but now willing to help.  
  
" I am Aragorn Son of Arathorn," He said he pointed to the other horse. "That is Gimli son of Gloin." He then turned and slowly helped the third man off who slumped limply in his arms.  
  
Arianna gazed at the horse whose sides were coated in Fresh and dried blood. Her gaze turned to the slumped man who she could now see also had blood all over his clothes.  
  
"This is Legolas...Prince of Mirkwood and he is desperate need of a Docter."  
  
Arianna froze she was in the pressense of a prince...She turned and darted off into the snow.  
  
"Wait," She heard but didn't stop.  
  
She returned to the well and grabbed up her bucket then vannished into the swirleing snow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With in the small Cabin Aragorn sat silently Watching the old woman as she stirred something. She seemed to sense him watching her and turned to settle her white eyed gaze on him. "Something troubles you Aragorn Son of Arathorn."  
  
Aragorn blinked. "When we came to the door you said something, it bothers me." he stated.  
  
"Ah, and what was that?" She asked him drying her hands.  
  
He gazed at her. "You said something about an Elf, how did you know there was an Elf in our company?" He asked.  
  
She smiled a wide toothless grin and shook her head. "You travel with an elf yet you do not reconize one when you see it." She said.  
  
Aragorn blinked. "What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"The girl Arianna is a Elf by Birth but has been raised by the Lord of this town." She said calmly then turned back to the fire.  
  
Aragorn blinked and sat back again and looked at Gimli who shrugged. "You mean to tell me that that small child was an elf?" he asked.  
  
She nodded but did not turn back to him. "That is correct."  
  
"Why isn't she in Rivendell or somewhere else where she can be raised by Elves like herself?" He asked. "Taught the ways of the elves."  
  
She shook her head. "It is a long story to tell."  
  
"You have a many long hours to tell it." He responded.  
  
She sighed and turned. "There was a great war here, a very long time ago. The Likes that you My lord have never seen. It Was Elf, and Man..and Dwarf." She said looking at Gimli. "All Fighting for the same cause. There was an Elf lad I don't remember his name who asked Our Lord to watch over his wife till his return." She gazed at him silently. "She was pregnant at the time but, the Elf Lad did not know."  
  
"The battle..."  
  
She shook her head. "Not the battle you think of My lord..it was a Minor battle for the saftey of this very keep. At the time of it The Dwarves, Man, and Elves lived with in these Walls together safe. Sense then they though have left. Because of a broken promise by our Lord of the time."  
  
She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"The Elf's wife was murdered by one of the lords own men. He left taking his people with him never knowing the child exsisted." She sighed. "She has remained with us in the saftey of the keep protected from the Evils of the world for nery a Centuray now."  
  
"She doesn't look that old!" Aragorn said.  
  
"Elves never do." The old Lady responded and spoke not another word the rest of the night  
  
Aragorn nodded and sat back again waiting to see what the Docter would say. He mulled over this story silently. It seemed valid but why had the girl run off when she had heard him say Legolas's name. He jumped when the docter came out looking worn and tired. He waved his hand at the woman who stood up quickly and prepaired some tea.  
  
The docter say down silently and stared into the fire. "What happened?" he asked finally.  
  
Aragorn sighed and shook his head. " Were not sure exactly," he finally said. "We were fighting some Orcs that had attacked us in the Dawn, and dureing the insueing battle we belive he was either knocked off the cliff or he fell."  
  
"He was knocked off!" Gimli said. " Elves don't go falling off things!"  
  
"Gimli calm down." Aragorn said.  
  
The docter blinked but remained unfazed by the Dawrves outburst. "His injuries are beyond that of a Man who has fallen down a Cliff, what happend?"  
  
"While he was imobolized he was attacked by a singal Orc who did the most of the damage." He finnished.  
  
The Docter nodded and looked into the fire. "I've done what I can...the rest is up to him."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Can we see him?" He asked finally.  
  
The Docter nodded. "For a Short time you may he needs to rest." he said.  
  
"Thank you." Aragorn stood up and Gimli followed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Legolas could just barley remember the long ride, and the freezeing coldness that burned through to his very bones. He remembered the Man moveing his limbs but nothing more. He had lost himself in the darkness of his pain riddled mind. He was awake now though and the pain in his body was just a Dull throb now. He figured that the man who had been looking him over had given him something for the pain. He heard footsteps comeing towards him and he attempted to turn his head and a rip of pain burned down his spine. He groaned and lay looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Aragorn looked down at him then slowly sat on the stool trying to ignore the array of bandages covering the slender elf. "Legolas?"  
  
Legolas smiled weakly and took a deep breath. "Hello, Aragorn." He said.  
  
Aragorn smiled and shook his head. "Good to see ya awake." He said.  
  
" I did what you said." Came the weak whispering response.  
  
"And whats that Legolas?"  
  
" I stayed with you." He said softly.  
  
"That you did old freind, that you did." Aragon said placeing a hand over his. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I've been set upon by a Wolf of Islador." Came the response and weak laugh.  
  
"Pretty close," Gimli said. "You did good lad."  
  
Legolas smiled again and sighed weakly. "I think I need some sleep." he said finally.  
  
"You get it then My Freind." Aragorn said. "You'll be safe here."  
  
Legolas looked at him. "What makes you think that?" He asked.  
  
"There is somethings that make me think as much." he said. "Now, get some sleep."  
  
Legolas nodded and closed his eyes the darkness of sleep claiming him instently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Soft white light was glowing down from somewhere above. Prehaps moonlight he wasn't sure. He was walking and there was no pain. He was surprised but then he figured it was a dream. He walked along silently injoying the peace and of not haveing to be on a constent vigilence. It almost felt as if he were walking through MirkWood. The sound of a voice met his ears and he instintivly reached for his bow to find it not there.  
  
"You don't need a Weapon my lord." A Soft Child like voice stated behind him.  
  
He whirrled and stared down at a small Elf Child with long Blonde hair and Blue eyes who just smiled easily at him. "There is nothing to fear here."  
  
He looked at her silently then blinked. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"I am known around these parts as Arianna." she stated. " I work for the Lord of this Keep." She stated easily.  
  
"Your an Elf though." he said.  
  
"That I am," She responded. "My People abandoned me here when mother died." She stated.  
  
Legolas looked down at her studying her features silently. "You live in this keep?" He asked.  
  
"Well, the one in reality," She responded sweetly.  
  
"Ah, so this is not reality?" He asked.  
  
"If it were I'm pretty sure by the damage that was done to your spine you would not be walking just yet." She stated easily and with a smile she then walked past him. "Please follow me." She said.  
  
He started to follow her then paused. "How did you know of my Injuries?" He asked.  
  
"This is not reality, I know a lot of things you don't." She said.  
  
He nodded. "Fair enough." he responded watching her walk. There was something farmiler about her. "What did you say your name was again child?"  
  
She looked over her shoulder and gazed at him then smiled. "Thy name is Arianna, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." She said.  
  
He blinked. " How did you...." He shook his head. "Never mind don't answer that I already know."  
  
She smiled and nodded. "See your getting the hang of it."  
  
"Well, why am I here?" He asked.  
  
"I wished to show you something." She stated calmly still walking away from him.  
  
He nodded and slowly followed her. She looked farmiler he couldn't place her though. He knew he had seen those same sincere blue eyes somewhere once before. Somewhere a very long time ago. They stepped into a clearing in the middle of the forrest. He stared in surprise at he was seeing.  
  
"This can't be?" he said to the child.  
  
She nodded. "It will come to be..." She turned and looked at him. "There's nothing that can stop it."  
  
"There has to be something." He looked at the destruction again. It looked to be Rivendale but it had been destroyed almost utterly.  
  
She looked at him sadness in her blue eyes. "You'll go off on the boat and forget all about middle earth and the freinds you have made." She shook her head. "All forgotton."  
  
"I'll never forget my freinds." he said indignently.  
  
She shook her head again. "No, you will.." She smiled sadly. "Just like you forgot her."  
  
"Forgot who?" He asked.  
  
"Her." She responded then melted away.  
  
Legolas blinked looking confused then gasped in pain. It was like he was being punched in the stomach. He gasped again and then seemed to fall backwards.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The scream of agony jerked Aragorn awake. He stood up and watched the docter vannish into the backroom. He hurried towards the door but The Old Lady stopped him.  
  
"Let him deal with it." She said. "Ye shall just be in the way." She said calmly.  
  
He nodded and stood watching the door jerking as another scream filled the air. "Whats going on!" he snapped angerlly.  
  
"Your elf freind is haveing a adverse reaction to the medication My Lord gave him." She said stirring the culdron.  
  
"What exactly did your Lord Give him!" Aragorn said angerly balling his fists.  
  
She shrugged. " I do not know" She stated calmly.  
  
Gimli stepped foreward trying to look menecing and Aragorn put his hand on his hands shoulder. " It will be okay."  
  
"But, he's in pain." Gimli said.  
  
"The Docter will fix it," Aragorn responded. "I have faith in him."  
  
Gimli sighed and went back to his seat looking agrivated and he to looked towards the door at every sound that broke through the door. It was getting no better with each passing minute. Another screamed filled the air and both Man and Dwarf flinched in sympothy.  
  
Niether man noticed the sun comeing up. Neither man noticed the Old Lady leave and be replaced by the young girl again. For it seemed nothing was getting better and Gimli looked as if he were about to speak when the girl stepped foreward and and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Your freind sleeps," She stated. "He shall be alright."  
  
Aragorn and Gimli looked at her in shock both wondering when she had arrived. But, almost as soon as she spoke the docter came back into the room looking more tired then ever. "Your freind sleeps." He said. "He will be alright."  
  
The girl smiled brightly to herself and went about prepairing the morning tea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Several Days later.....  
  
Aragorn looked at the girl as she weiled the hammer and broke through the thick layer of ice to the water below. She smiled and handed him a bucket now filled with water. "There you go my lord." She said easily  
  
He nodded and looked about the empty square. "Why is it so quite here?" he finally asked.  
  
She looked at him calmly. "My lord is dyeing...he will not last out the winter." She said. "Master Derio will leave when he dies, and Misters Sinstar..will most likely leave with him." She stated. "That will leave me no where to go when all is said and done."  
  
He nodded. "Why not go to the elves?" he asked.  
  
"They will just turn me away." She responded calmly. "I am sympathetic to human cause." She said.  
  
"Where did you come from," He said. "If I may ask."  
  
"My Father was born in MirkWood..My mother here a very long time ago." She said. "My Mother died here..and my father know's not of my exsistence."  
  
Aragorn nodded studying the girl he shook his head. "What was your father's name?" he finally asked.  
  
She gazed at him her freindly eyes suddenly growing cold and hatefilled. "It dose not matter what his name is, for he left me here to be ridiculled and have no where to go when the last of My Lords Line vannishes from this earth." She spat on the snow. " I Spit on my father and all he repersents."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC~  
  
A/N: Hey, R&R and I'll post the next part...No Really I havn't even written it yet. I'm scared to even post this cause In My Experince I post the first chapter and forget about writeing on that. So, People if you like this Prod me into writeing the Next Chappie. And if you have any ideas throw them my way, I'll see if I can work em in. 


	2. The Mourning Star

Disclaimer: Ya know I own absolutly nothing, I own this comp..(Not worth it) I own a Car. (Not worth it) And I own my Self..(Who would want me....(Sighs) Okay anywho please don't sue me I'm not making any money.  
  
A/N: So, how many of you have figured out whats going on. Or is it still very Secretive! (Yay) if it is still a Secret....READ AND REVEIW PLEASE!!  
  
  
  
The Morning Star.... Part2 of the barrons. By Arianna Greenleaf.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slow uneven footsteps marked the slow foreward progress of Legolas. His freind and companion Aragorn stood at his side not touching him but ready to grab him if he were to stumble or loose his balence. Neither Elf nor man noticed the silent watcher sitting blantently astride the black horse. And even if they did the rider was nothing to fear.  
  
Over the month the three had been staying in this silent keep the girl had always been watching them. She had taken to Aragorn and ussally followed him around unless Legolas was in the vicinity. But, today she sat silently astride her horse watching them and silent as always. She only spoke when spoken to.  
  
Legolas had related his dream to Aragorn that first night he had been awake. And told him he suspected they needed to get this child of an elf to Rivendale and into the hands of Elrond for proper training. She was powerful and knew how to weild that power. The only snag was the girl wanted nothing to do with Legolas and refused to speak with him or even look at him. Prehaps it was her abandonment at birth by both her mother and father. Aragorn didn't know nor did he look to the silent figure astride the horse even when she suddenly turned and raced towards the village. He continued walking slowly behind his freind silent so as not to disturb the elves concentration.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arianna rode Tia'uet her horse into the keep and dismounted leaving her saddled. " Shia..kiate..." She whispered quickly in a languge very few if any would reconize.  
  
The horse snorted and pawed the muddy ground but, stood silently. Arianna raced up the hill and vannished into the small dingy hutt that the docter dwelled in. She slipped about silently filling the small leather pouches with herbs. She then darted up into the loft and tossed her cloathing into the bag. She slid down the ladder grabbed the bag with the Medicinal herbs and her food up then raced outside. She slid to a stop her feet slipping slightly in the mud. She lifted an old weathered stick from the ground then slammed it into the gong.  
  
GOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!! Rang out across the keep and out beyond. There was no chance for survivle if they stayed. She had seen the horsemen and knew she had to get to saftey. She looked towards Tia'uet and saw she had gathered up three horses. The two the Man, the Elf, and the Dwarf had ridden in on..and a third one. She petted her and then mounted up.  
  
"Kiate..ietra..dinoa." She said loudly and then she and the three horses raced from the keep knowing there was no saftey there any longer. She raced down the hill not looking left or right she rode to a stop under the tree.  
  
"If you wish to live to see the sun set Elf, and freinds! MOUNT UP!" She nearly yelled already Tia'uet was pranceing nervously for the feel of thunderous feet comeing towards them.  
  
Aragorn turned in surprise. "What are you talking about child?" She asked.  
  
"Do, not call me child," She snapped. "For I have outlived you ten times over Man."  
  
He sighed. "Explain to me then Arianna what is going on?"  
  
"The keep is no longer ours! We must flee before the riseing tides of Mordor!" She shouted. "Now, mount up and save your lives!"  
  
Legolas nodded. "Best do as she says Aragorn." He said softly.  
  
"What of your injuries?" Aragorn asked in concern.  
  
"I'll be fine..just help me on to her." He whispered pointing slightly to the white mare.  
  
Aragorn nodded and helped Legolas mount up. He then swung astride the brown horse then looked to Gimli. "Mount up freind."  
  
Gimli grumbeled something but slowly scrambeled atop the third horse. Arianna nodded and urged her horse foreward. "Keep up, or be orc Food by dawn...Tia'uet waits for no man...or Horse" She said then with a single word urged the huge black horse up out of the hollow at a dead run.  
  
The three urged there horses after her and soon the keep was lost to sight. And the miles seemed to streach behind them endlessly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn raced ahead. He could tell Legolas wasn't going to last much longer. The elf was barley sitting upright in his saddle. "Arianna!" He called loudly.  
  
The black horse she rode slowed so his own could catch up. He gazed at her for second her eyes were dark and troubled. "What is it?" She asked.  
  
He looked back over his shoulder. "Legolas needs to rest..he is not healed enough to continue at this harsh pace."  
  
She looked back and sighed then nodded. "We shall camp here for the night." She stated calmly.  
  
He nodded and turned back to lead Legolas horse who was now just walking slowly in circles. The elf was nearly asleep in the saddle. "We camp here tonight." He told Gimli as he rode up.  
  
The Dwarf nodded watching Legolas with concern. "Is he okay?" He asked.  
  
"Just worn out." Aragorn answered. "The day has been a long one."  
  
Gimli nodded. "Aye it has." He responded.  
  
Aragorn dismounted and slowly helped the weakened Elf from the saddle. "He isn't going to last another day like this." he whispered to Gimli.  
  
Gimli nodded and looked up the hill. Arianna was sitting still astride her horse stareing off as the sun began to set. "Maybe one of us should speak with her."  
  
Aragorn nodded as he helped Legolas sit down and covered the Elves shoulders with a blanket. He then looked up the hill towards Arianna. She still remained astride the horse her shoulders slumped slightly.  
  
He strode up the hill and stood next to her knee and gazed up at her. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"I abandoned my people." She stated. "What do you think?"  
  
He sighed and shook his head. "I know its hard Arianna, but you need not worry constently." he said. "There are reasons for everything."  
  
She sighed and looked down at him tears were in her eyes. "I know this.." she stated. "I knew I was supposed to help you escape." She sighed softly and closed her eyes. "It just hurts to know I'll never see all the innocent people that were my freinds...my family..." She sighed again. "there all gone."  
  
He nodded and placed a hand on her knee. "Come down to the camp..we won't be able to go anywhere else tonight." he said.  
  
She nodded sofly sadly looking up into the night sky. "Alright,"  
  
He watched her as she dismounted and took the reigns of the horse. She walked down into the camp and silently sat down next to the fire. The horse though instead of wandering off rested its muzzel upon her shoulder. She reached up distractedly and rubbed his muzzel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
The sun hadn't even peaked over the horizon yet when Aragorn was awakened by someone pokeing him with a foot. He opened his eyes and looked up. Arianna gazed down at him silently then spoke. "The Mourning star has risen." She stated. "Its time to be on our way."  
  
He concentrated for a minute on what she said. The way she had said Morning had almost sounded like the word mourning. He yawned and rose quickly to his feet to cheak on Legolas. "Come on old freind." he said.  
  
Legolas nodded and with a little help was shortly up and on his feet. He looked shocked when she walked over and handed him something. "Eat." She stated simply. "It will help your energy level."  
  
He nodded and slowly ate the odd assortment of Roots and herbs. He did have to admit though after eating it he felt a bit stronger.  
  
"We ready?" She called from the hilltop. Her horse stood beside her she looked so forlorn and tiny standing there next to the huge horse. The three mounted up and in short order they were on there way again....  
  
Shia caie..tia..sine Sine le oh..cora..sana Shia cair tia sine  
  
To the sun we go to find the one the lost of children's end...  
  
Shia cair tia sine Sine le oh cora sana Shia Cair tia sine  
  
How dose the soul sing to heaven always bring we belong, with strength and valor Rideing ever into battle  
  
Shia cair tia sine Sine le oh cora Sana Shia cair tia sine  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Alright thats Chapter two...I know boreing..belive me it gets better or so I hope it will. I'm prodding my Kitties they like to sleep alot! Hehehe, but anyway cause I'm working on this fic so quickly I'm only gonna now ask for 2 reveiws a Chappie. So ignore the five reveiw rule for the last chappie..go me. :-) anywho...Shameless plug..Please Read my Other series..The Thoughts of The fellowship...I'm trying for humor....(Shrugs) I'm posting it tonight! First chappie..ECK! A/N is getting to be longer then the chappie..  
  
CFN Arianna~ 


	3. Star Light

Disclaimer: Come on do I acctually have to cover the fact that I'm poor as heck every chapter???  
  
A/N: Next Chapter the Fun begins..I hope..if not It will soon...Gee wiz..this is Cool! (Note to self) Stop reading Soul Survivor by Dean Koontz..good book)  
  
A/N2: Okay, Words Surrounded by these ** Are in a Language me and my Freind made up for an RP we did. Anything in these ~ Is Elvish. Its just easier then typeing in the languages all the time.  
  
CFN~ Arianna.  
  
Star Light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas watched the silent girl as she rode. The only time she spoke it seemed was when they stopped for the night and when the rose for the day. And then she only spoke with Aragorn. Not once did the girl speak with Gimli or himself. On Several occassions he had heard her speaking to the horse in some odd language..an odd mix of Elvish and what appeared to be something he had never heard before. He continued watching her. His eyes catching every subtle movement. She was a born rider..well it made sense and all she being of Rohen and all. She knew what she was doing as well when it came to medicine. He himself was slowly yet sureley growing stronger. Unlike the first night he was able to now stay up and listen.  
  
She never drew close enough for him to attempt talking to her. She ignored him her anger at Elves in general was great. He wished he knew why she hated Elves so much. He spoke to Aragorn about it but he just shook his head. Not, refuseing to answer him Just not answering him. Legolas sighed and looked at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arianna stood silently stareing into the slowly lightening night sky. She was lost..she didn't have anywhere to go...she had nothing left to her. She continued looking though hope was a strong flame a hard thing to put out. She sighed though her hope was giveing out. She was leading these three to there death and she knew it. She closed her eyes and almost fell when Tai'uet nudged her from behind. She turned and a weak smile crossed her lips.  
  
*"Oh, Tia'uet."* She whispered to him. *"What am I to do?"*  
  
He justed whickered and looked down into the camp and pawed the dirt. He tossed his head and whickered again.  
  
*"You think I should trust in them?"* She asked rubbing the horses Neck.  
  
He pawed the earth and pranced slightly.  
  
*"I shouldn't have to ask should I?"* she said. *"you know whats best like always."*  
  
She kissed the horses velvety nose and looked up at the stars. *"Star light, star Bright..Guide me on the path I meant to be on."*  
  
She watched silently of the stars. And it appeared to her eyes that the stars shifted and formed into a crude arrow pointing down into the camp. She nodded. *"Aye, Tia'uet...I should of known you know best."*  
  
Aragorn glanced up to the top of the small rise the girl stood there silently looking up at the stars. She appeared to be singing something and then she spoke to the horse. He watched her silently as she walked down the hill then looked at her as she sat down across the fire from him.  
  
"You'll lead us from here Ranger boy." She stated calmly.  
  
He didn't argue just nodded. "Of course Arianna."  
  
She looked over at Legolas then stood up and went and kneeled in front of him. "You need to drink some *Agiuea*" She stated calmly and pulled a Flask from with in her bag. "Drink, its safe."  
  
Legolas looked at him and he nodded. He watched as the elf took a drink and made a face and started coughing. "Gods, what is in that?" He asked.  
  
She smiled. *"Agiuea"* She responded and stood up and walked off to flop down next to her horse.  
  
"She's a strange one that is." Gimli said from his seat.  
  
"I think she tried to posion me!" Legolas said indignently his eyes watering.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "Doubtful," He said. *"Agiuea,* Is a Potent but effective Infection killer Legolas."  
  
"Ahh.." Was the Elfs only response. "Could I have some Water to wash this foul taste out of my mouth."  
  
Aragorn laughed and handed the water over. "She may hate you my freind but I doubt she would try to kill you."  
  
"You obviously have not seen the looks she's been giveing me." Legolas responded.  
  
Aragorn just chuckeled. "Get some sleep we leave at first light." Was his only response.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn had not been joking when he said first light. Just as the sun was peaking over the horizon to warm the new day, and to melt the crytaline frost that had setteled over everything. The foursome were miles from there campsight. They were making goodtime.  
  
Arianna was in the back this day singing softly to herself. Legolas slowed his horse till it walked calmly besides the black horse and its rider.  
  
"Tia'uet" he stated calmly. "Means White Flower in Elvish." He said.  
  
Her stealy blue eyes setteled on him almost unnerving him. "So," She finnally responded after several minutes.  
  
"I was just saying if you hate elves why use an Elvish term to name your horse?" he concluded.  
  
She smirked. "Because he is an Elvish horse not, a Human horse." She responded. "But, if you knew anything about Elvish heritage then you would also know Tia' Prenounced correctly can also mean Dark." She concluded and urged her horse faster.  
  
Legolas sighed and urged his own horse faster. "Why do you hate me?" he asked.  
  
She cocked her head and looked at him then shook her head her long blonde hair falling in her face. "I don't hate you," She responded. "I just think of you as a *Shima*"  
  
He blinked and looked confused. "What is a *Shima*?" He asked.  
  
She laughed and looked around then smiled at him almost in a conspriering way. "Its mean lost soul...Jerk...Bastered..." She laughed. "The last one fits you."  
  
Legolas blinked. "HEY NOW!" he snapped. "What did I do to deserve that?" he asked.  
  
She smiled crookedly at him and turned Tia'uet around so he was now walking backwards an okward feat for the horse but he did it well. "You left." She responded and then with out a word whirlled the horse about he reared and then bolted off ahead of Aragorn.  
  
Legolas sighed and watched all this his face constricted in a mix of anger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn drew his horse up and looked down upon the small hut. He then looked at Arianna. "Should we go down or around?" he asked. He didn't know why he was asking he just was.  
  
She gazed at the hut with her head cocked looking uncertain. "We are battle hardy people I think we can deal with anything that dwells with in the hutt" She finally responded.  
  
Tia'uet danced in place and tossed his head then took two steps foreward and reared. "Of course Tia'uet dose not agree."  
  
"What do you think we should do then lass?" Gimli asked her.  
  
Arianna looked down again at the hutt. "It is your decision Ranger boy." she finally concluded.  
  
Aragorn nodded and looked back at the place. "Will, go down...But," He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Be castious." he stated.  
  
The group slowly rode down the trail into the vally. Tia'uet fought his rider everystep of the way. His actions were rubbing off on the other horses who too were now acting up.  
  
*"What is it Tia'uet...tell me."* she whispered to the ancious horse.  
  
He snorted and half reared then bucked.  
  
*Tia'uet what is it?"* She cried now clinging to the horses reigns.  
  
The horse reared and snorted loudly.  
  
"I don't like this." Gimli called ahead to Aragorn watching the rearing black horse nervously.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Turn back!" He shouted.  
  
"It is to late for that." said a soft whimsical voice.  
  
They all turned and looked. There standing at the bottom of the trail stood a woman clad all in white. She appeared to be glowing her hand reached out and seemed it appeared to touch the forehead of Tia'uet. "Be calm..I mean no harm." she whispered.  
  
Tia'uet suddenly stood motionless his eyes though continued rolling and his muscels quivered under his flesh.  
  
"Who are you?" Aragorn called to her.  
  
She smiled softly. "I am a freind." she said just as soft as her smile.  
  
The four looked between each other unsure of what to do. The horses were now calm and standing placidly.  
  
"I trust my horse over some being I've never met!" Arianna snapped and tugged on Tia'uets reigns to turn him.  
  
"But, you can trust me." The woman said. "And besides the Lord of the Manor wishes to see you all!" She snapped.  
  
There was a loud clap of thunder and the four found themselves now standing with in a huge mansion. There horses were no where to be found. Arianna whirled. "What kind of Witchery is this!" She screamed.  
  
"Be calm child." The woman stated walking towards them.  
  
"Do not ca--" Her words were cut off by Legolas Clapping his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Be quite for a minute Arianna..give the rest of us some time to think on this." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"My Lord Instists you join us for dinner." she stated then turned and walked through a door.  
  
Aragorn looked at his compaions. "Well?"  
  
*" I think she's a be-witcher!"* She hissed her anger making her forget herself.  
  
"Basic or Elvish Arianna." He stated.  
  
"I Said!" She snapped. "I Think she is a Be-Witcher."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "It appears though we have no choice in the matter at the present." He said.  
  
The other's nodded there agreement and slowly caustiously walked into the huge dineing hall.  
  
*"Kiema."* Arianna whispered wrapping one hand around her knife at her waist.  
  
Legolas slipped up next to Aragorn. ~This dosn't feel right.~ he whispered.  
  
Aragorn nodded his agreement and signaled to Gimli to be ready. The dwarf nodded and wrapped his hands around his Ax.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry, I know I said at the begining it would get exciting..but...Hey, I'm doing a cliff hanger! You get to see the lord Next Chapter! So HAHAHA! no Just kidding! R&R to get the Next Chappie! (Giggels) 


	4. Dark Star

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Not even the car I said wasn't worth it in the 2nd Chappie. Blah! I suck!!  
  
A/N: YAY! Let the games begin...Bweet....  
  
A/N2: Amadith who will show up either at the end of this chapter or near the end of the next chapter depending on how long this one comes out to be, belongs to Jukesett.  
  
~DarkStar~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Lord of the manor sat silently at the head of the table. He looked ageless as if he never had aged a day sense he was in his late 30's. His jet black hair was whispered with small amounts of grey and his grey eyes sparkeled with life that was long into the past. He smiled kindly at the foursome.  
  
"Have a seat." he said.  
  
It seemed to each one that he spoke specificcly. But, none moved they watched silently to see what would happen.  
  
The man rose and gazed at them silently. His smile vannished and he seemed to become dark and angery. " I SAID SIT!" he snapped.  
  
Before any of them could react to the man they found themselves sitting. Aragorn looked around cheaking on the members of his party. Arianna looked excedingly pale as did Legolas who had his eyes closed. Gimli just looked irritated.  
  
"Now," the Lord said sitting down. "I have a propersition for you all." he said calmly.  
  
"Yeah, I've got a Propersition for you ya *Shima!*" Arianna snapped. "Ya, let us go and I don't kill you!" she hissed.  
  
He shook his head. "I've taken your horses and placed them somewhere." He smiled cooly. "You find them and you may leave with no worries comeing from me."  
  
Aragorn gazed at the older man then sighed softly. "Where do we need to go to find them?" He asked.  
  
The Lord smiled brightly and rose from his seat. "Follow me." He said cheerfully.  
  
When none of them rised to follow him he turned and gazed at them. "Don't make me make you follow me." He stated coldly.  
  
The foursome slowly rose from there seat and walked after him seeing as they had no choice.  
  
"There has to be a way to escape." Arianna whispered.  
  
Gimli nodded. "I Agree with the girl." he said in a hushed voice. "I think we could take this man down."  
  
Aragorn raised a cautioning hand. "We have a better chance of escapeing unscathed and Alive if we humor him." he stated.  
  
Legolas nodded his agreement.  
  
They followed the Lord down a long flight of slimey stone steps. He finally stopped infront of a metal door. He turned and smiled. "Your destiny awaits you beyond this doorway." He looked Arianna. "You'll have to learn to trust more then your insticts past here girl."  
  
He turned back to the door and placed a key in the lock and then swung the door wide. "In you go." He stated. "It was pleasent to meet you weather you live or die." he said.  
  
The foursome looked past him into the darkness beyond. They then looked at each other and before anyone could stop her Arianna took a deep breath and plunged into the Darkness knife drawn.  
  
Aragorn looked at him remaining compaions each drew there weapons and followed her into the dark cavern.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The clang of the metal door shutting behind them made all four jump. They gazed about the darkness waiting to see what would happen. Off to the right a tourch bloomed to life then another and another trailing off into the darkness.  
  
"Well, this looks easy." Arianna stated snidely.  
  
Aragorn stepped foreward. "Go, slowly..who knows what dangers await us." he stated.  
  
They hefted there respective weapons and slowly began following the tourch lit tunnel. They walked for a long while all feeling the slowly undeniable downward slope of the floor. They slowed there pace as the floor became slicker and slicker. The footholds become Precarious. The sound of rushing water ahead slowed there pace even more. As the sound became louder and louder the ground leveled out. They finally were forced to a stop at the waters edge.  
  
"Well, now what do we do?" Gimli asked.  
  
Aragorn studied the water looking down one way then the other. "There's no way across." he finally said.  
  
Arianna continued gazeing though silently at the water. "of course there is." She stated.  
  
Legolas stepped up and looked where she was. "Its underwater though." He finally responded pointing out the small narrow ledge under the water that appeared to run from shore to shore.  
  
"We be caustious *Shima*" she stated with a smirk and stepped into the water which instently flooded up around her theighs. "Whoa..cold!" She said through clenched teeth and slowly began walking across.  
  
The other's stood watching till she made it across. She stood on the other side jumping around like mad her teeth chattering. "Come on already lets get this bloody obstical course over with!" She shouted.  
  
Aragorn went next and made it across with no problem. Legolas followed then Gimli. About halfway across the Dwarf suddenly vannished into the water.  
  
"GIMLI!" They all shouted.  
  
Arianna dropped her pack onto the stones and yanked a rope from it. She handed one end to Aragorn and before he could Argue had flung herself into the rushing water vannishing below the surface instently.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn stood on the edge both clinging to the quickly receading rope watching the darkness with hope. Suddenly the rope went taught and a loud splash was heard then out of the darkness hurteled the other end of the rope. It smacked into the stone besides there heads then lay still on the ground. Aragorn coiled it up and looked at the end. "Damn!" he cursed.  
  
The edge wasn't frayed or Snapped in anyway..it had been cut....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hours..minutes maybe even only seconds had passed before she fealt a very rough pair of hands pulling her from the water. Her head ached and her leg was on fire. "ow." Was all she managed before passing out again.  
  
When she came to again she could see Gimli watching her concern. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
She groaned again and slowly sat up and looked down at her leg. It didn't hurt as much as it had earlier but she could still feel twinges of pain. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
He sighed and flopped back glad to see she was concious enough to ask questions. "Something in the water grabbed me..next thing I know yer there cutting at it and it grabbed you and bashed you about some. I saw my Ax grabbed it and hacked at it. It let you go and I dragged you to shore." He responded.  
  
She nodded and lifted her eyes from her wrapped up leg. They were in what appeared a cave. It was dark all around them. "Where are we?" She asked.  
  
"No, idea but our best bet is that way." He pointed up the slope where just bareley discernable from the rest of the darkness was a black hole.  
  
"Oh, joy." She muttered and slowly gained her feet. "We better get moveing and catch up with Aragorn and Legolas." she said.  
  
Gimli nodded and hefted his ax. "Up and out..thats what me dad used to say." he said calmly.  
  
Arianna laughed. "I Could do with just out." She stated sniffing the air. "It smells dead down here."  
  
Gimli nodded. "Well, lets get out of here before we join that stench."  
  
Arianna nodded and the two slowly began climbing upwards in the pitch blackness of the foul smelling cave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do we do?" Legolas asked still watching the water as if he expected Gimli and Arianna to come swimming back up stream under there own power.  
  
"We move on." Aragorn replied winding up the rope and putting it back in the discarded sack. "Hopefully they'll find away out."  
  
"We can't just leave them!" Legolas shouted riseing to his feet and walking up to Aragorn.  
  
"What do you suggest we jump in and go after em?" he asked calmly hefting the sack. "Come on old freind." He put his hand on Legolas's shoulder. "Gimli is tough...and I have a feeling Arianna is to..they'll be fine now come on."  
  
Legolas sighed and looked one more time back to the water then slowly with uncertainty began to follow Aragorn up the well lit path. Both with heavy hearts but both listening in hope for some sound of there companions.  
  
They traveled for sometime both silent till they came to a crossroad. "Now, comes the time for choice." Legolas stated calmly looking both left and right sniffing the air.  
  
"The right smell's fresher." Aragorn stated he to was sniffing the air.  
  
Legolas nodded his head and looked back down the trail they had come up sense leaveing the underground river. "Yes, I agree so..to the right we shall go."  
  
Aragorn nodded and the two of them set off down the right passage. With each step hope in finding there two freinds grew dimmer and dimmer. Aragorn stopped suddenly and looked back his eyes narrowed and he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Show yourself!" He shouted into the gloom.  
  
Almost like a snake crawling foreward something slithered foreward out of the darkness. Two glowing eyes burning from the darkness catching the flickering tourch light. A Soft hiss filled the air and then it was before them. Tufts of Dirty white fur clung to its body. Claw like hands clutched the stones underthem. Pointed furless ears swiveled back and forth on its cat like head. It blinked its yellow eyes and bared silvery white fangs.  
  
"Who are you!" Aragorn snapped pulling his sword.  
  
Legolas his bow in hand aimed at the creature as it studied them.  
  
"Kiaite....Kiaite." Its voice was very soft and deadly. "I mean no harm to travelers..but you..you make past lake...I need way out..you show Kiaite." He crowed and clapped its clawed hands together happily.  
  
"And whats in it for us?" Legolas asked.  
  
The yellow eyes blinked and then the creature grinned its fangs catching the tourch light in them. "Kiaite won't let the Giger get you..no sir..he won't let notin get ya if you show Kiaite the sun again!" It said bouncing around like a hyper puppy.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas who shrugged. "What is a Giger?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Left here to..like Kiaite was!" The creature bounced again they could almost hear its bones ratteling. "Kiaite think know Giger smell..never seen Giger!" It shouted the sound echoed off the stones around it. "Please himan..man..Elf..being..precious of all beings...Show Kiait the sun again..Kiait not let Giger get ya..he tell ya when he come!"  
  
"Or tell it when we come." Aragorn said.  
  
"Aye..aye.." Its eyes went wide. " NO NO! Kiaite speak truth..bad luck to let Giger kill Elf Being Most precious of all beings." He said bounding backwards when Aragorn raised his sword again. "If Kiaite lieing let him die thousand of horrible deaths."  
  
Aragorn looked at the creature then at Legolas. "Well?" he asked his freind.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath and looked at the creature as well. "We don't have much of a choice." He finally said.  
  
The creature seemed to spring into the air and then landed and seemed to do a little skipping dance. "Thank you most precious elf!" he crowed and bounded foreward then back. "So, which way Elf and Hiamen going?"  
  
Aragorn blinked watching the little creature's actions. He then pointed up the tunnel they were in.  
  
"Good good...Choice..Giger smell weak here!" He clapped his clawed hands and bounded up the path.  
  
Legolas sighed and then the two followed the creature who chattered non stop as it leaped and bounded from one stone pile to the next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arianna slowed to a stop breathing hard. She leaned against the cold stone wall breathing heavily. She took several deep breaths and jumped at the touch on her shoulder.  
  
"You okay?" Gimli asked.  
  
She nodded. "Just a little winded." She responded ignoring the imense pain and throbbing in her leg.  
  
"You sure?" he asked again.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay." She said and started walking along the tunnel.  
  
Gimli nodded and followed her watching her as she limped along. She was in pain that much was obvious. He walked along keeping his Ax in hand. A rasping sound filled the air and both of them stopped.  
  
"What was that?" he asked.  
  
"Like I know." She responded looking around.  
  
The sound grew steadily louder and clouser.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that were getting the Raw Deal!" She shouted as the sound produced a creature.  
  
It was massive and it seemed to fill the tunnel behind them. A Low rumbeling growl echoed off the cavern ceiling. It arched its head suddenly and a loud roar filled the air.  
  
"Gimli?" She whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" He whispered back.  
  
"RUN!!" She screamed and darted for the creaturs legs hopeing and praying that the beasts size would make it hard to turn around for it.  
  
Gimli wasn't far behind her and she heard it Roar its anger at its escapeing victems. She ran not looking back just running breathing was becomeing difficult as the air seemed to grow steadilly colder. And as she thought she couldn't go another step her onward prosses was stopped by a door. She grabbed for the metal loop and yanked on it.  
  
"OPEN DAMN IT!" she screamed yanking on it.  
  
A Loud roar filled the air and she whimpered.  
  
"MOVE!" Gimli yelled from behind her.  
  
She ducked to the left just as the Ax slammed into the wood splintering it. It arched backwards again and slammed into the wood. It Cracked but that was all. Gimli yanked the Ax backwards and slammed it into the wood and then kicked at the door. It Shuddered but it didn't give.  
  
"Were gonna die!" Arianna cried stareing past Gimli in Horror as the creature stalked into veiw.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Gimli growled and continued hacking at the door.  
  
Suddenly as if by a godsend the door opened. Both Raced through and with out even looking about slammed the door behind themselves. They both then turned and stared in surprise.  
  
Arianna blinked. "Aragorn?" She whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fishiy..Fishiy!" Kiaite was screaming bouncing about hyperly. "Fishiy!" He screamed again pointing one clawed hand at Arianna.  
  
Aragorn stared still rather shocked to see her and Gimli, so Shocked he didn't notice that she was shaking and growing paler by the second. He shook his head. "Gimli Arianna!" he shouted and stepped foreward quickly followed by Legolas.  
  
"Where?" He managed to stammer as the door that Gimli had his back pressed against shuddered under some imposeing weight.  
  
"GIGER!" Kiaite suddenly screeched in terror. "We flee now bad Giger! HURRY!" he continued screeching.  
  
Aragorn nodded his agreement at the roar that shook the a few stones loose from the ceiling. "Move now!"  
  
They ran trying to ignore the sound of splintering wood and the animalistic roar that filled the air behind them and then the rumble of something huge comeing for them. They ran knowing that most likely they wouldn't escape but if they did then hell good for them. They ran...  
  
And the creature stayed just behind them never visable never seen..just heard growing ever clouser. Kiaite still found breath though to yell out insulting remarks back at the creature either hopeing to egg it on or hopeing to scare it away. None could tell.  
  
Then as if by some miracal they all saw it. Sunlight...so bright...so..Welcomeing. They ran for it not stopping to think or even look back. They burst out into the sunlight and stood enjoying the warmth of the rays. The hurried away from the opening the roar of rage shook the tree's the birds in them took flight most likely never to return. Kiaite bounded about in the sun singing or hissing they couldn't tell. But he seemed happy.  
  
There happiness at survivel though was short lived because Arianna suddenly collaspsed to the earth shaking and gasping for air.  
  
"Arianna!" Aragorn kneeled over her cheaking her pulse it was raceing and her lips were tinted blue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC: R& R for more Story...Weeeeeeeee..... 


End file.
